My moments with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee by Amoet
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Edward lida com o início da eternidade, seu casamento, seu futuro genro e sua filha adulta. Pós-BD. EPOV.
1. Com Bella

**My moments with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee**

**Título Traduzido: **Meus momentos com Bella, Jacob e Renesmee

**Autora:** **amoet **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1879193/ amoet )

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Categoria:** Família

**Classificação:** Livre

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse: <strong>_Edward lisa com o início da eternidade, sua vida de casado, seu futuro genro e sua filha adulta. História curta. Pós Amanhecer. EPOV_

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **amoet**, os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a mim, **Lary Reeden**,só pertence a tradução para o português!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Com Bella<strong>

Deite na minha cama - nossa cama - com Bella curvada ao meu lado em nossa casa. Renesmee, nossa filha, já estava dormindo em seu quarto. Nós literalmente não dormíamos mais, mas eu descobri que poderia usar a cama para outra atividade... se você entende o que eu quero dizer. Eu apenas deitei ali com a minha linda esposa, sob os lençóis, com nada separando nossos corpos juntos**.** Fazia sete anos desde o nosso casamento e Renesmee havia atingido seu crescimento total. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para nós seguirmos em frente para outra cidade. E, acredite em mim, isso era uma coisa que eu teria que discutir com a minha esposa.

"Edward." Bella murmurou no meu ouvido.

"Sim, querida." Eu respondi, apreciando que ela chamou o meu nome.

Bella suspirou. "Você sabe que Renesmee está chegando à sua maturidade plena, certo? Você considerou qual será nosso próximo plano?"

Eu sorri e olhei para a minha esposa. Suas orbes chocolate não estavam mais lá, substituídas por orbes douradas semelhantes às minhas, mas elas ainda podiam me hipnotizar. Um lembrete de que ela será minha pela eternidade. "Querida, você tem certeza que quer discutir esse assunto agora? Especialmente na nossa cama? Nós poderíamos usar esta cama para outra finalidade." Minha voz era profunda e rouca.

Bella levantou as sobrancelhas perfeitas. "Não há momento como este, Edward. Toda vez que eu quero discutir este assunto, você me distrai".

"Hm... bem, eu posso lidar com isso." Eu disse a ela e comecei a beijar sua mandíbula e pescoço. Bella rosnou. "Edward!" Ela me empurrou, o suficiente para cortar o meu beijo. "O quê? Você não quer o meu beijo?" Coloquei minha mão no meu peito, fingindo mágoa. Bella bufou. "Por favor, pare de brincar, Edward".

Eu ri e suspirei. Deitei minha cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Bella imitou a minha pose, então nós estávamos meio sentados em nossa cama. "Acredite em mim, amor. Eu estive pensando sobre isso também. Renesmee pode parecer ter 17 anos, mas tecnicamente ela ainda tem sete, e a coisa mais importante é que ela passou todos os seus primeiros anos em torno de nós. Os únicos humanos com quem ela interage são o seu pai, Billy, ou Sue. Ela ainda precisa aprender".

"Você está se referindo ao _imprinting_?" Bella perguntou. Há! Idem!

"Sim, amor. De fato a questão é essa. Eu sei que Jacob sempre a protege, mas ele ainda não disse nada sobre o _imprinting_ para Renesmee. Eu não sei se vou concordar com esse assunto, mas tudo está feito. Tanto quanto eu não gosto que ele tenha tido o _imprinting_ com a nossa filha, eu também sei que não posso imaginar alguém sendo tão bom para Renesmee".

"Você acha que Jacob vai deixá-la se mudar conosco?" Bella perguntou novamente.

"Nós também precisamos conversar sobre isso com Jacob, querida. Ele é o Alfa e se ele partir, isso significava que Leah será a Alpha, não que eu me importe. Eu só quero que Renesmee seja feliz. O melhor que eu quero para ela é diferente do que ela quer para si mesma. Eu aprendo com a experiência." Suprimi a careta urgente com a lembrança do aniversário de Bella. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que Bella ainda me amava e me queria. Jurei passar a minha existência tentando consertar isso.

Bella percebeu minha expressão e acariciou minha bochecha. "O que você está pensando?"

Eu sorri. "Eu sou aquele que perguntava muito sobre isso, você lembra?" Eu ri e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. "Bella, por que você não me odeia por deixá-la?"

Bella parecia em choque. Nós nunca mais discutimos sobre isso. "Edward, por que você está fazendo essa pergunta? Você sabe a resposta".

Eu suspirei. "Não é só porque você me ama, é?"

Bella sorriu. "Não, não é. É porque você é a minha vida, Edward. No momento em que você foi embora, eu estava morta, literalmente. Mesmo quando Jacob me curou, eu nuca seria a mesma. E então você voltou... eu me senti viva novamente. É por isso que eu não posso odiá-lo e nunca vou odiá-lo".

Fechei meus olhos e nossas testas se tocaram. "Você é boa demais para mim, Bella. Eu não sei como posso retribuir sua bondade".

"Hey." Ela disse. Eu abri meus olhos. Ela sorriu e passou a mão no meu cabelo. Era bom, muito bom. "Você já retribuiu, Edward".

Olhei para os seus olhos. "Bella, case-se comigo".

"Huh? O quê?" Ela sentou-se ereta, confusa. "Nós já somos casados, Edward".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, não é isso. Não porque eu concordei em transformá-la, ou porque você quer fazer amor comigo como sua última experiência humana, mas case-se comigo para passarmos nossa eternidade juntos." Eu cobri seu rosto com as minhas mãos. "Isabella, você quer casar comigo?"

Bella olhou para mim. Por um momento nós apenas olhamos um para o outro e, em seguida, ela sorriu e me beijou. "Sim." Ela respondeu em meus lábios. "Sim, eu vou me casar com você e passar a minha eternidade com você, Edward Cullen".

Eu sorri e beijei sua testa, inalando seu doce perfume.

Bella suspirou e se inclinou para o meu ombro. "Devemos contar a ela sobre a nossa história. Você, eu e Jacob." Eu não lhe respondi. Eu sabia que esse dia viria, quando teríamos que contar a verdade sobre a nossa relação única. Eu não sabia como Renesmee reagirá, já que Alice não consegue vê-la e Jacob. Talvez eu simplesmente tenha que confiar no meu instinto paternal.

"Edward, você acha que Renesmee vai aceitar a nossa história?" Bella perguntou preocupada.

"Honestamente, eu não sei. Alice não consegue vê-los, mas temos que dizer a ela a verdade. É por isso que temos que resolver este assunto antes de decidirmos o que faremos com essa coisa de _imprinting_".

"Você quer dizer, quando você terá que levá-la até o altar?" Bella sorriu. Eu revirei meus olhos. "Por favor... isso me faz parecer como um velho".

"Bem... você é um velho." Bella riu. Eu sorri. "E o que é que isso quer dizer, Sra. Cullen?" Eu a rolei para as suas costas. Bella sorriu. "Quero dizer que você é um velho bonito".

"Sério? Um velho ainda precisa de cuidados muito especiais. Você sabe disso, certo?" Eu sorri. Bella riu. Sua bela voz aqueceu meu coração. "Edward, você soa como um adolescente apaixonado." Eu sorri e a beijei suavemente.

"Bella".

"Sim?"

"Apenas me beije." E ela o fez.

Depois da nossa pequena discussão na nossa cama, decidi conversar mais seriamente com Bella. Ela estava certa, porém. Se estivéssemos conversando em nossa cama, acabaria em outra atividade. Felizmente, minha filha me proporcionou uma pequena viagem até Seattle.

_* Flashback * _

"Três dias em um hotel caro em Seattle?" Perguntei à minha filha. "Então, você quer se livrar dos seus pais?"

Renesmee sorriu. "Basta dizer sim, pai. Eu sei que você quer passar um tempo com a mamãe. Então, eu tive uma pequena conversa com a tia Alice para negociar minhas compras da moda para os seus dias fora com a mamãe".

Olhei para ela sem expressão. Às vezes ela era mais parecida com Bella do que comigo, e eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu não a quis no começo da gravidez de Bella. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você falou com a sua mãe sobre isso?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Claro, pai. Ela disse que estava em suas mãos. Ela vai se você for." _Além disso__, ninguém pode separar vocês dois._ Ela acrescentou mentalmente.

Olhei para ela e suspirei. "Tudo bem. E quanto a você, mocinha? O que você fará enquanto estivermos fora?"

"Não se preocupe, pai. Tia Alice e tia Rosalie querem me levar para Las Vegas." Ela sorriu. Um vislumbre de um hotel de luxo e um cassino percorreu sua mente.

Meus olhos arregalaram. "O quê?"

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Não, papai. Nada de jogos, eu prometo. Nós apenas queremos experimentar o novo spa. Você pode perguntar para a tia Alice".

Eu bufei. "Sua tia é uma obra-prima em esconder seus pensamentos de mim. Prometa-me que vai ficar junto com a sua tia".

Renesmee revirou seus olhos. Seus olhos castanhos – os olhos de humana da sua mãe – brilhavam de excitação. "Eu prometo, papai. Palavra de escoteiro." E então ela me virou, cara a cara com Bella. Uau, eu não sabia que ela estava lá. "Divirta-se, pai." _E eu te amo. _Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela correu para Bella e a abraçou. Renesmee colocou sua mão na bochecha de Bella. _Divirta-se com o papai, mamãe._ _Eu te amo._ Ela beijou a bochecha da sua mãe mais uma vez e saiu correndo da casa, deixando-nos sem fala.

Bella limpou sua garganta. "Então, estamos indo?"

_* Fim do flashback * _

E aqui estávamos nós... no quarto de hotel e de novo na cama, mas desta vez nós estávamos totalmente vestidos. Apenas deitados enquanto assistíamos um filme na TV a cabo. Olhei para o tempo lá fora. Era quase o crepúsculo, um bom momento para darmos uma caminhada no parque.

"Bella." Eu murmurei.

"Hm?"

"Você quer dar um passeio comigo?"

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. "Claro".

Saímos do nosso quarto e decidimos apenas caminhar até o parque mais próximo. Segurei sua mão enquanto andávamos, recebendo alguns olhares de homens desagradáveis e mulheres flertando. Bella e eu apenas sorrimos ao longo do caminho. O parque não estava muito cheio, algumas famílias com seus filhos ou alguns casais lendo. Esta era a primeira vez que eu levava Bella a um parque público. Eu sabia que ela ficava ansiosa demais, ela se preocupava sobre não conseguir se controlar entre os humanos. Mas eu a conhecia melhor, ela conseguia se controlar melhor do que qualquer recém-nascido... ainda melhor do que eu mesmo. Sentamos no banco perto de um lago e Bella se aconchegou ao meu lado. Eu sorri e envolvi meu braço em torno dela.

"Obrigada por me trazer aqui. Eu estava tão preocupada sobre não conseguir me controlar." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu ri. "A qualquer hora, amor. Estou feliz que você goste".

Bella suspirou. "Existe algo que você queira falar comigo?"

Eu olhei para ela, fingindo surpresa. "Você é uma leitora de mentes também?"

Bella riu e deu um tapa no meu peito de brincadeira. "Não, eu apenas o conheço melhor." Eu ri. Sim, ela realmente me conhecia.

Eu suspirei. "Eu quero falar sobre o que discutimos alguns dias atrás".

Bella olhou para mim. "Sobre Renesmee e nosso próximo plano?" Eu assenti. "Sim. Sobre isso." Ela suspirou. "Você tem algo em sua mente, Edward?"

"Bem... aparentemente nós realmente temos que nos mudar. Todos os funcionários do hospital de Carlisle estão começando a ficar desconfiados. Ele já falou comigo, mas eu lhe disse que falaria com você primeiro porque isso também inclui Renesmee".

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não me importo se tivermos que nos mudar. Eu ainda poderia visitar Charlie no Natal. Você acha que ele vai ficar desconfiado sobre nós?"

Eu ponderei sua declaração. "Ele descobrirá, eventualmente." Bella levantou as sobrancelhas. "Sério?" Eu olhei para ela. "Sim".

"E?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Ele já viu Jacob se transformar na frente dele. O que mais ele pode esperar, amor?"

Bella suspirou e escondeu o rosto no meu peito. "Jacob e seus movimentos estúpidos. Eu sabia que ele fez isso de propósito para não podermos nos mudar de Forks. Ele quer manter Renesmee".

Eu sorri. "Isso é certo. Mas existe uma coisa que ele esquece. A escolha está toda em Renesmee. Ela não está pronta para viver separada de nós, amor. Eu acho que ela vai fazer Jacob escolher".

Bella olhou para mim, chocada. "E você vai afastá-la de Jacob?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, amor. Como eu disse antes. É tudo escolha dela. Se ela decidir se mudar conosco, nós vamos ensiná-la a interagir com os humanos e, claro, se defender. Mas, se ela decidir ficar com Jacob, ela pode... com uma condição".

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas. "Que condição?" E então ela percebeu algo. "Oh, não. Não me diga que-"

"Sim, amor." Eu a cortei. "Eles têm que se casar primeiro".

"Você vai deixá-los? Renesmee ainda é muito jovem, Edward".

"Eu sei, amor. Eu sei disso. Como eu disse, nós temos de contar a verdade sobre nosso passado e sobre o _imprinting_ para ela. Depois disso, nós a deixaremos decidir".

Bella suspirou e cerrou os dentes. "Eu sempre odiei essa coisa de _imprinting_." Isso nos faz dois!

"E você, amor?" Perguntei a ela. Bella olhou para o lago. "Eu gostaria que Renesmee pudesse vir com a gente, pelo menos o suficiente para ela aprender sobre os humanos além da família dela. Depois disso, ela poderia optar por ficar conosco ao longo do caminho, ou ficar com Jacob".

"Tudo bem. Então, nós temos um acordo." Eu mordi meus lábios. "Mas também há uma outra escolha. Jacob pode vir conosco, se ele quisesse".

"Isso é possível? Quero dizer, ele é o Alpha".

"É uma possibilidade. Ele ainda pode deixar as coisas com Leah ou Seth se ele solicitasse a ajuda deles".

Bella suspirou. "Acho que não temos outra escolha." Ela baixou a cabeça e colocou o queixo no meu ombro. "Você está pronto para levá-la até o altar se ela decidir ficar com Jacob?"

Eu olhei para o lago por um momento e olhei para minha esposa. "Sim, amor. Estou pronto".

Olhamos um para o outro e Bella fechou os olhos. "Edward, eu não sei como dizer isso... mas você tem alguma dica sobre... ela... reproduzir?"

Eu suspirei. "Você quer dizer se ela é capaz de conceber uma criança?"

Bella olhou para mim e seu rosto suavizou. "Sim".

Eu não respondi a ela, mas vagarosamente brinquei com seu cabelo. "Honestamente, eu não sei, amor. Quando encontramos Nahuel há sete anos, ele não mencionou isso em sua mente." Olhei para a minha esposa. "Mas, se o gene de Renesmee for mais vampiro do que humano, você sabe o que isso significa, amor".

Bella engoliu em seco. "Ela não será capaz de ter um filho." Sua voz era distante. Eu assenti lentamente. "E, lembre-se, ela é imortal também".

Bella suspirou. "O que Jacob dirá sobre isso?" Eu dei de ombros. "Nós simplesmente temos que esperar e ver".

Bella apenas ficou em silêncio e se recostou no meu ombro. "Tudo bem. Você é o pai, afinal." Revirei os olhos. "Sim, mas você é a mãe. Temos que entrar em um acordo sobre isso".

Bella abriu seus olhos e sorriu. "Você acha que precisamos conversar com Jacob sobre isso?"

Eu sorri. "Nós não temos. Ele quer falar comigo sobre isso, mas ainda não tem a coragem. Vou simplesmente esperar".

Bella sorriu de volta para mim. "Você leu a mente dele?"

"Por favor, amor. Eu posso ler a mente dele e sentir seu cheiro mesmo que ele esteja na borda da floresta antes de chegar em casa. Ele é muito alto e irritante. Eu simplesmente fico feliz por não poder ter dores de cabeça mais." Eu suspirei.

Bella riu. "Então, quando você fará a pergunta? A coisa de 'Quais são suas intenções em relação à minha filha'?"

Eu ri de volta. "Isso tem atravessado a minha mente. Embora eu tenha ficado surpreso que o seu pai nunca me perguntou isso".

Bella revirou os olhos. "Ele não teve a chance, Edward. Nós simplesmente chegamos em casa e você pediu a ele a minha mão em casamento".

Sorri para a memória. "Hm... acho que foi uma boa jogada, então".

"Você sabe o que?" A voz de Bella era baixa e sedutora. Oh, não... por favor, não agora! "Sim?" Perguntei a ela nervosamente. Ela não disse nada, mas baixou seu escudo e me mostrou imagens de nós juntos na cama. Eu rosnei para ela. Ela recolocou seu escudo e levantou do seu assento. "Venha me pegar!" Ela disse e começou a correr em velocidade humana.

Eu não tive que pensar duas vezes. Esta mulher seria a minha morte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA - Haha ... Eu adoro quando eles podem falar sobre o seu futuro juntos. Eu não sei exatamente se Renesmee pode conceber uma criança, já que SM nunca mencionou isso.** **Então, eu decidi colocar uma possibilidade de 50% sobre ela ser capaz de ter um filho.**

**No próximo capítulo teremos o momento de Edward com Jacob.** ~ Amoet

**N/T -** Para comemorar BD (Amanhecer) que estréia sexta-feira. Ou para os sortudos, vulgo EUUUU, que vão para a pré-estréia, estou postando essa short de 3 capítulos! Se eu tiver no mínimo 2 reviews eu posto o 2! Espero que gostem e ahhhhhhhhhhhh bom filme, estou surtada a espera! Beijinhos, **Lary Reeden**


	2. Com Jacob

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>Meus Momentos com Bella, Jacob e Renesmee<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo sem betar – depois reposto!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Com Jacob<strong>

Depois que voltamos de Seattle, falei com Carlisle sobre o nosso plano com a família. Bella em sua maioria concordou com o plano, mas tínhamos que resolver alguns problemas antes que pudéssemos realmente nos mudar de Forks. Quando eu disse que só que só estava esperando Jacob trazer a questão, ele realmente trouxe. Duas semanas depois da minha "viagem" com Bella, ele me chamou em uma noite de sábado.

* Flashback *

Eu lia um livro na sala de estar. Carlisle e Esme estavam participando de uma festa em Nova York, Jasper e Emmett estavam jogando futebol lá fora e as meninas estavam fazendo compras. Então, eu tinha a casa para mim. O telefone tocou e eu estreitei meus olhos. Quem poderia ser?

"Residência Cullen."

"Er ... Edward?"

Eu sorri. "Jacob? Que surpresa. Existe algum problema?"

Ele hesitou por um momento. "Podemos conversar?"

"Claro, Jacob," deixei meu livro de lado. "Sobre o que é que você quer falar?"

"Não no telefone. Um... em algum lugar fora de sua casa?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Acho que esta é uma questão importante se você quer conversar longe de casa. Muito bem. Onde você quer que eu te encontre?"

"Que tal... na minha casa?"

Eu beliscou a ponte do meu nariz. "Realmente, Jacob? Isso não viola o tratado? Se você quer me destruir, você pode fazer isso na linha do tratado."

"Hey, não apenas me ouça primeiro, OK! Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro lugar. Eu não vou levá-lo para um restaurante porque você não come, eu não vou conversar na floresta porque Sam e seu bando podem me ouvir e definitivamente não na sua casa! " Jacob disse severamente.

Eu suspirei. "Você conversou com Sam sobre isso?"

"É claro. Além disso, eu sou o Alpha. Você está seguro em minha casa", eu podia sentir um sorriso em seu tom.

Eu zombei. "Sonhe, meu jovem! Eu poderia cuidar de mim. Quando você quer que eu vá na sua casa?"

* Fim do Flashback *

O resto da família não ficou contente com o meu plano de ir para a casa de Jacob. Tanto quanto nós temos uma trégua, a casa de Jacob estava muito longe da linha do tratado. Carlisle visitou Jacob, uma vez após a sua lesão durante o exército de recém-nascidos, mas não depois disso. Rosalie definitivamente se irritou quando ouviu sobre o meu plano.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você é tão idiota, Edward. Quer se matar?" Perguntou ela.

Revirei os olhos e toquei meu templo. "Leitor de Mentes, lembra? Eu posso ouvi-los se eles queriam me matar. Além de que eu posso cuidar de mim."

"Mas, você está sozinho e eles são... são um bando. Você não pode vencer!" Ela insistiu.

"Rosalie", eu disse com firmeza. "Eu não estou indo lá para desafiá-los. O Alpha me convidou. Eu acho que eles são honrados o suficiente para respeitar isso."

Rosalie apenas bufou.

Bella era outra questão. Ela sabia por que Jacob me ligou e ela estava feliz por ele, mas ela também estava preocupada. "Tem certeza de que você quer ir para lá sozinho?" Ela perguntou preocupada. Ela me viu abrir o Volvo.

E colocar meu casaco enquanto eu assenti. "Sim, o amor. Tenho que ir."

"Eu poderia ir com você e esperar por você na linha de tratado, como você costumava fazer quando eu era humana," Ela disse e mordeu o lábio.

Sorri para a memória. Eu me virei para a minha mulher e a abracei. "Tanto quanto eu te amo por você querer fazer isso, eu estou com medo, devo recusar, amor. Jacob deu permissão apenas para mim. Prometo que vou ter cuidado."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e se inclinou para olhar para mim. Ela sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha. Ela baixou seu escudo. _Corra de volta para mim._

Beijei-a profundamente e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Sempre".

Bella ficou ali na calçada, olhando para mim indo embora. Depois que cheguei à estrada principal, eu acelerei até perto de La Push, um lugar que era proibido para mim.

Durante a viagem, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Se isto não fosse por Renesmee, nunca em milhões de anos eu iria cruzar a linha. Parei um momento na linha do tratado e desliguei o motor. Tentei ouvir ao longe, mas aparentemente não havia lobo algum perto da linha. Comecei a acelerar o motor novamente e rodei em velocidade normal para a casa de Jacob. O cheiro de lobo atacou minhas narinas e eu enruguei meu nariz. Eu suspirei. Este ia ser um longo dia.

Parei na frente da casa e escutei. Jacob estava lá dentro com Billy. Aparentemente ele estava nervoso sobre a minha chegada. Foi cômico, no entanto. Uma vez ele me odiava e agora ele tentava fazer uma boa impressão de mim para minha filha. Eu sorri e saí do carro. Eu podia ouvir a voz mental de Jacob e ele ficou tenso quando percebeu a minha chegada. Eu sabia que ele poderia reconhecer o meu cheiro. Bati na porta e Billy abriu para mim.

"Edward," Ele cumprimentou. _Seja educado._ _Seja educado._ _Ele é o seu sogro._

Eu sorri. "Billy. É bom vê-lo. Eu sinto muito por vir até aqui, mas Jacob me convidou." _Ele se parece com um garoto de dezessete anos, mas ele é mais velho do que eu._ _Frios são realmente intimidantes._ Ergui as sobrancelhas.

Billy sentiu a minha expressão e limpou a garganta. _Maldição!_ _Esqueci que ele é um leitor de mentes._ Eu quase caí na gargalhada. Sorri. "Não se preocupe, Billy. Acontece o tempo todo."

Ele se confundiu ao ouvir as minhas palavras e de repente percebeu novamente que eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Seu rosto ficou vermelho. "Er... desculpe por isso. Um ... por favor, entre."

"Obrigado."

Eu entrei, seguindo Billy em sua cadeira de rodas para a sala. Ele hesitou por um momento e se virou para mim. "Desculpe, por ser rude, mas você não come ou bebe, certo? Então, o que você gostaria de... você sabe?"

Eu ri. "Não, está tudo bem. Eu já tive o meu almoço." Billy estremeceu e eu tentei manter meu rosto tranquilo. Realmente, isso foi interessante.

"Er ... bem ... OK! Eu só vou dizer a Jacob você está aqui."

"Aposto que ele sabe que estou aqui." Voltei-me para o quarto de Jacob. "Ele pode sentir o cheiro do meu perfume e eu ouvi você, Jacob!"

A porta se abriu e Jacob sorriu timidamente. "Droga, Edward! Você é exatamente como meu pai."

Billy fez uma careta enquanto eu ri suavemente. "Você se esqueceu de uma coisa. Eu sou mais velho que você."

Jacob revirou os olhos. "Claro, claro". Ele se virou para o pai. "Diga a Sam que Edward está aqui e que ele está sob minha proteção. Ninguém de seu bando pode atacá-lo."

A sinceridade de suas palavras me surpreendeu. Este Jacob era diferente do menino que eu conheci e interagi durante o tempo no exército recém-nascido. Ele era mais maduro agora.

"Sim, filho. Estou indo!"

Jacob se virou para mim. "Você quer ver a minha garagem?"

Dei de ombros. "Por que não?"

Segui Jacob para sua garagem. Um prédio vermelho não muito longe da casa principal. Tracei um perfume fraco do frésias dentro do prédio e tencionei. Jacob sentiu a mudança na minha postura e se virou para mim.

"Há algo de errado?" Maldição_!_ _Eu disse a Sam para não vir aqui._

Eu belisquei a ponte do meu nariz e balancei a cabeça. "Não é Sam." Eu suspirei e olhei em volta da garagem. Eu entrei lentamente e fui para uma cadeira de onde o cheiro vinha. "Bella costumava sentar-se aqui ..." Eu murmurei.

Eu podia sentir Jacob ficar tenso também. "Eu sinto muito ... Eu não sabia que você podia... você sabe... o cheiro o cheiro dela aqui. Já faz muito tempo", ele disse com remorso.

Sorri fracamente e olhei para ele. "O cheiro da Bella era diferente. Ela era a minha cantante. Vou reconhecer o cheiro dela em todos os lugares."

"Me desculpe? Uma o quê?"

"Minha cantora," eu respondi baixinho e me sentei na cadeira. Jacob sentou-se na minha frente. "Seu sangue é mais forte do que o sangue de qualquer outro humano para mim."

"Sério? Bem, Bella mencionou isso para mim uma vez. Mas eu nunca pensei sobre isso até que eu ouvi isso de você agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu quase a matei a primeira vez que eu a conheci. Até mesmo hoje, eu não sei de onde encontrei forças para resistir ao seu sangue na primeira vez."

Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Um ... wow ... Acho que tenho que lhe dar crédito agora."

Eu ri. "Obrigada, Jacob". E então eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos. "Assim, o que tanto você quer falar? Você não vai me fez cruzou a linha de tratado por nada."

Jacob engoliu em seco e seu batimento cardíaco aumentou o seu ritmo. Ele estava nervoso, mas ele recitou um poema em linguagem Quileute em sua mente. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Er ... Renesmee."

"Sim. O que tem ela?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Bem ... você sabe que eu tenho um impriting com ela, em seu modo isso significa que ela é tudo para mim, mas eu também sei que vocês tem que se mudar rapidamente e é sobre isso que eu quero falar."

Eu sorri. "É claro. Qual é o seu ponto, então?"

Jacob coçou a cabeça. "Na verdade, eu gostaria de saber sobre o seu plano primeiro... você sabe ... Eu quero dizer, já que você é seu pai e Bella sua mãe e..."

Eu ri e Jacob franziu o cenho. "Não é engraçado, Edward."

Sorri. "Bella e eu já temos o nosso acordo por nós, mas estamos esperando a decisão sua e de Renesmee."

Jacob ficou boquiaberto comigo. "Já tem?"

"Sim".

Jacob exalou. "OK! Bem... Eu queria que Nessie pudesse ficar aqui comigo ou que eu pudesse ir com vocês. Eu acho que é a única opção."

Eu sorri e me levantei do meu assento. Comecei a andar na frente dele. "Quanto você sabe sobre Renesmee, Jacob?"

Jacob piscou. "O que?"

"Quanto você sabe sobre ela? Ela é meio humana e meio vampira. Mesmo eu sendo seu pai, sua evolução ainda me surpreende. E a coisa mais importante é que você teve o impriting quando ela era um bebê. Para dizer a verdade, Bella e eu não gostamos muito disso. "

Jacob suspirou. "Eu sei disso, mas você tem que saber que foi algo que eu não pude forçar para longe. Quero dizer, eu aposto que você já leu de minha mente e sabe que eu tentei isso com Bella também uma vez, mas eu não posso."

Meu coração morto ficou mais frio do que já é gelado. Eu sabia sobre isso, mas ouvir novamente de Jacob abriu uma velha ferida. "Você teve o impriting com a minha filha porque você não podia ter Bella, não é?" Eu perguntei através dos dentes cerrados.

"Droga, Edward! Claro que não! Você é um leitor de mentes, pelo amor de Deus. Você saberia se eu estivesse mentindo." Jacob gritou para mim.

"Ela não é um troféu, Jacob Black," Eu rosnei.

"Não, claro que não! Eu vou cuidar dela, Edward. Ela é minha alma gêmea, porra!"

Olhamos um para o outro. A atmosfera era densa de tensão. O cheiro de freesia, mais uma vez atacou minhas narinas e me senti calmo imediatamente. Eu controlei minha respiração e me acalmei.

Jacob suspirou também. "Desculpe por isso. Sério!"

"Sim. Eu também, Jacob." Olhei para ele. "Você contou a ela sobre o impriting?" A minha pergunta o surpreendeu.

"Er... não."

"Por que você não contou a ela?"

"Eu não sei como lhe dizer."

"O começo é a melhor maneira de começar."

"Sim, certo. Fácil para você dizer isso."

"Depois de resolvida esta questão, vamos sair de Forks", eu disse com firmeza.

Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram. "Você vai?"

"Sim".

Silêncio.

"Há outras coisas que você precisa saber, Jacob", eu disse novamente, quando ele ainda não me respondeu. "Renesmee é imortal e não sabemos se ela é capaz de conceber um filho ou não. O que você pensa sobre isso? Você está disposto a viver para sempre ao seu lado, com ou sem um filho? Uma vez que você parar de se transformar, você vai ficar velho, enquanto Renesmee ainda terá em seu corpo de 17 anos. Alguma vez você já pensou sobre isso? "

Jacob ainda não me respondeu.

Eu sorri severamente. "Agora, você entende porque eu não queria essa vida para Bella, mas também eu não poderia recusar sua escolha. Ela abandonou tudo por mim, e eu estava grato, mas também é a minha responsabilidade fazê-la feliz e ficar ao seu lado por toda a eternidade. Ela é minha esposa, minha companheira e minha melhor amiga. Para sempre é muito tempo, Jacob Black. Você está pronto para isso? "

Ainda assim, não houve resposta.

Sorri fracamente. "Isso é tudo que eu quero dizer. Me ligue quando você tiver sua resposta". Eu olhei para Jacob brevemente antes de me virar e sair da garagem. Algumas vozes abafadas atacaram a minha audição de vampiro e eu pude ver à distância que Sam estava lá com o bando em forma humana.

Eu sorri e acenei para eles antes de entrar no meu carro. Eu virei o motor e dirigi rapidamente para longe da casa de Jacob. Do espelho retrovisor, pude ver que Sam e o bando ainda estavam lá antes até que eu não pude vê-los mais.

Jacob me ligou novamente dois dias depois da minha chegada em sua casa, mas desta vez lhe pedi para conversarmos na linha do tratado. Não vou repetir o que aconteceu quando eu voltei de sua casa. Eu cheirava a cachorro e toda a minha família, menos Bella e Renesmee, me proibiram de entrar na casa principal até que eu pudesse livrar do odor. No final, eu queimei todas as minhas roupas daquele dia.

Quando cheguei, Jacob já está lá na forma humana. Eu podia ler sua mente sobre sua patrulha na floresta com Seth pouco antes dele me ver.

"Jacob", eu disse a ele quando eu saía. Inclinei-me para o carro, de frente para ele. Seus pensamentos estavam ocupados novamente. Eu devo admitir, ele estava ficando bom em esconder seus pensamentos de mim.

"Um ... Eu já pensei sobre o que você disse."

"E qual é a sua resposta?"

Ele suspirou. "Estou disposto a assumir a opção, Edward. Eu me importo com ela incondicionalmente. Com ou sem filhos, imortal ou não, eu estarei ao seu lado."

Eu olhei para ele. "Não irá se arrepender?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você é o leitor de mentes. Você me diz."

"Você está escondendo seus pensamentos de mim, rapaz!"

Ele revirou os olhos. _Jesus ... agora, ele está como meu avô!_

"Jacob!" Eu avisei ele.

"Tudo bem. Ótimo!" Jacob abriu sua mente e eu pude ver o processo de sua decisão. Quão miserável ele era quando estava longe de Renesmee, como ele se sentia protor com a minha filha, como estava feliz quando via Renesmee rindo e sorrindo._.. Não está feliz agora?_

"Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, Jacob. Meus sentimentos por você são como dois lados de uma moeda. Por mais que eu não goste que você tenha tido o imprinting com a minha filha, eu não poderia imaginar alguém que pudesse ser bom o suficiente para Renesmee. Eu simplesmente não posso imaginar, temos que nos explicar a um ser humano se Renesmee se apaixonar por um deles. "

Jacob olhou para mim fixamente e exalou. "OK! Posso aceitar isso."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você precisa falar com Renesmee primeiro e depois você poderá ter a minha bênção."

Jacob ficou boquiaberto para mim. "Sua o quê?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Você não quer se casar com ela, então? Isso é bom. Ela poderia ficar com a gente pelas próximas décadas."

"Não!" Ele gritou. "Quero dizer ... você está falando sério?"

"Como eu disse... que escolha eu tenho? Se ela preferir ficar com você, você tem que prometer a mim e a Bella que você vai cuidar dela. E se ela escolher ficar conosco por um tempo, vou deixar que você a visite quantas vezes quiser."

Jacob sorriu. "OK, então. Posso viver com isso." e então seu rosto ficou sério.

Olhei para ele com curiosidade. "Há mais alguma coisa, Jacob?"

"Um... Acabei de ouvir ou ler sobre sua linha de comando." Ele resmungou.

Apertei os olhos. Eu não poderia saber o que ele ia perguntar porque ele começou a cantar uma música nativa em sua mente. "Você estava dizendo?"

Ele limpou sua garganta. "Bem, você é criador de Bella e pai de Renesmee, de modo que significa que você pode iniciar o seu próprio clã, certo?"

Eu pisquei várias vezes. Sua pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Honestamente, nunca pensei sobre isso. Eu sorri severamente. "Sim, Jacob. Isso é verdade, mas ser um líder de um clã não é fácil. Eu ainda preciso aprender e além disso eu prefiro ser um adolescente pelo próximo século. É mais divertido", sorri.

Jacob zombou. "Sim, certo."

Uma voz suave foi ouvida à distância. Jacob e eu viramos a cabeça para o som. _Hey, Jake._ _Você está acabando aí, mano?_ Eu reconheci a voz. Era Seth. _Hey, Edward._ _Você está aí?_ _Eu posso sentir seu cheiro._

Eu sorri e virei-me para Jacob. "Va. Seth precisa de você. Diga-lhe que eu disse oi."

Jacob acenou com a cabeça e se transformou na minha frente. _Obrigado, Edward._ Ele disse mentalmente antes de correr pela floresta e desaparecer atrás de uma árvore.

"De nada, meu filho."

_**N/A ~ No **__**próximo capítulo teremos o momento de Edward com sua filha.**_

_**N/T ~ Bem eu não li a fic antes de traduzir, então me surpreendi com umas coisinhas que EU PARTICULARMENTE não concordo! **_

_**Tipo esse relacionamento distante entre o Edward e o Jacob mesmo anos depois, todas as fics Pós-BD que li antes dessa tem eles com um relacionamento bom ou estável e o tratado "quebrado", mas como Tia Stheph ainda não escreveu uma continuação e nem sabemos se escreverá, fica a despeito das escritoras de fics imaginarem o que elas acham que acontece.**_

_**Ainda mais agora depois do filme que o Jacob se mostra tão maduro! **_

_**Hoje estou estreando a long-fic Wainting For .**_

_**Sinopse: Bella trabalha emu ma crèche e Edward é um dos pais por quem ela se apaixona. **_

_**Sem mais delongas... o próximo é o último e com a minha Renesmee *-* Coisa linda da Reeden aqui. Beijos reviews, nos diga o que você achou. **_

_**Até o próximo!**_


	3. Com Renesmee

Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são Stephenie Meyer. A mim Lary Reeden só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p>Meus Momentos com Bella, Jacob e Renesmee<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo sem betar – depois reposto!<strong>

**Capítulo 3 - Com Renesmee**

Se falar com Jacob era fácil, com Renesmee era uma bem coisa diferente. Sugeri a Jacob que nos três falássemos com Renesmee em vez de apenas ele sozinho, mas Jacob insistiu que ele precisava explicar à minha filha sobre o impriting primeiro e depois ele iria dizer a verdade Renesmee.

"Estou preocupado", Bella disse-me na parte da tarde, quando Jacob levou nossa filha para jantar. Nós dois estávamos sentados na sala de estar com toda a família. Estávamos ansiosos demais, porque depois que a verdade for revelada, vamos mudar de Forks.

Olhei para minha esposa e a beijei no topo da cabeça dela, inalando seu perfume doce. "Não se preocupe, amor. Estamos todos juntos", murmurei em seu cabelo.

Bella acenou com a cabeça firmemente.

_Tem certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem?_ _Porque a sua história é meio... complexa. _A voz mental de Emmett tocou em minha mente.

Olhei para ele e fiz uma careta. Ele fez uma careta de volta.

_Isso é ridículo._ _Estúpido._ _Estúpido._

Eu tencionei. Eu reconheci a "voz". Era a minha filha. Eles estavam perto da casa. Toda a minha família virou a cabeça para minha direção quando eu endureci.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou.

"Renesmee. Ela está em casa", respondi categoricamente.

_Espero que todos eles ainda estejam na casa._ _Ela está realmente brava._ Desta vez foi Jacob.

"É bom?" Rosalie perguntou.

_Eu odeio eles._ _Eu odeio todos eles._ Minha filha se manteve cantando as palavras em sua mente. Isso não é bom.

"Não", eu respondi logo.

Todos eles estavam tensos agora, incluindo Bella. Todas as nossas cabeças se voltaram para a porta da frente. Após alguns momentos, podíamos ouvir o estrondo do velho carro de Jacob e todos nós não nos movemos. Ambos Jacob e minha filha estavam dizendo palavras diferentes em suas cabeças. Um deles estava no modo irritado enquanto o outro estava em modo indefeso. Eu suspirei e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz.

"Edward, é realmente ruim?" Minha esposa perguntou novamente.

Ergui a cabeça e olhou para seus olhos dourados. Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Temos que estar prontos para o que ela disse. Verbalmente e mentalmente, de minha parte. Esta coisa vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Bella acenou com cautela.

E então a porta da frente se abriu e nós vimos Renesmee entrar na sala de estar com Jacob em seu reboque. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva.

"Me deixe em paz, Jacob. Eu não me importo com você e outra qualquer coisa. Você teve um impriting comigo? Como? Eu era apenas um bebê naquela época. Isso é ridículo," Minha filha gritou para Jacob.

_Isso está certo._ Emmett disse novamente em sua mente.

Revirei os olhos e apertei a minha cabeça.

"Eu não podia controlar essa coisa, Nessie". Eu vi Bella estremecer quando Jacob a chamou pelo apelido de Renesmee. "Eu te amo".

Os olhos de Renesmee se estreitaram. Sua respiração engatau.

_Edward, ela está muito irada._ _Isso não é bom._ Jasper me disse. Eu sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

"Você me ama? VOCÊ ME AMA?" E então ela olhou para todos nós, e seus olhos se estreitaram quando ela viu Bella. Eu tensionei. _Eu te odeio, mãe._

"Renesmee, não diga nada parecido com isso para sua mãe!" Eu disse com firmeza.

A partir do canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver Bella olhar para mim rapidamente. "Dizer o quê? Edward?"

Eu apertei meu maxilar. "Renesmee!"

Minha filha riu sombriamente e olhou outra vez para Jacob. "Você não me ama, Jacob. Você a ama!" Seus olhos estavam em Jacob, mas o seu dedo indicador foi apontado para Bella.

Todos nós estávamos engasgou de surpresa, exceto eu. Eu ainda estava olhando para minha filha e não me mexi.

"Eu não sou idiota, Jacob. Você me ama, porque meus olhos são da minha mãe, porque tudo o que saiu de seu tempo humano está em mim. Não, você não me ama e eu não quero te amar, "Ela disse com acidez em seu tom.

Os pensamentos de Jacob não eram mais coerentes quando ele ouviu as palavras da minha filha. Eu sabia como ele se sentia. Eu estive em sua posição uma vez. Eu estava me preparando para receber esse tipo de tratamento, se Bella não me quisesse mais depois que eu fui embora.

"Nessie, por favor ..." Ele tremia.

"Pare com isso! Eu não quero mais ouvi-lo. Eu te odeio". E então ela olhou para todos nós. "Eu odeio todos vocês!" Ela correu para cima, obviamente, para meu antigo quarto e fechou a porta ruidosamente.

Todos nós ficamos olhando para a cena em torpor.

"Uau, isso foi bom. Eu estava esperando que ela jogasse o cachorro para fora da casa", Emmett disse brincando.

Todos nós olhamos para Emmett com cara feia.

Ele olhou para nós inocentemente. "O quê?"

Jacob ainda estava ali, atordoado. Eu afrouxei o aperto sobre minha esposa e me aproximei dele. Enrugando meu nariz pelo cheiro de lobo.

"Hey," Eu toquei seu ombro levemente.

Ele se assustou e me olhou. Seus olhos escuros estavam tristes. "Oh, hey. Desculpe por isso. Eu não esperava por ela reagir dessa maneira. Eu acho que eu mereço."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, todos nós merecemos. Ela precisa saber de qualquer maneira." Olhei a porta do meu velho quarto. Minha filha colocou um CD alternativo em voz alta e seus pensamentos estavam desordenados ao redor.

"O que ela está pensando agora?" Jacob me perguntou.

Eu sorri tristemente e olhei para ele. "Muitas coisas. Mas, a maioria delas não são coisas boas. Ela éestá realmente irritada. É melhor ir para casa, Jacob. Eu te ligo quando ela se sentir melhor."

_Sonhe em_ voz _mental._ Renesmee respondeu as minhas palavras para Jacob. Eu sabia que ela ainda podia me ouvir, mas eu ignorei.

Jacob balançou a cabeça devagar e olhou rapidamente para meu antigo quarto, antes de caminhar para fora. Minha família se despediu e demonstrou sua simpatia por ele. Eu olhei rapidamente para Bella que permanecia imóvel no sofá. Vou precisar de falar com ela mais tarde. Andei com Jacob até seu carro.

"Tudo perfeito, né?" Jacob murmurou para si mesmo.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Renesmee não me mostrou o que aconteceu no jantar, nem você. O que exatamente aconteceu neste momento?"

Jacob riu nervosamente. "Tinha certeza que você ia perguntar isso." E então ele abriu a sua mente e eu podia ver o que aconteceu no jantar. Tudo correu bem no início, mas não acabou tão bem depois que Jacob disse a verdade a Renesmee. Ela rapidamente saltou de seu lugar e queria correr para casa, mas Jacob a parou e depois pagou a conta com pressa, trazendo minha filha para casa.

"Eu vejo", eu disse logo.

Jacob acenou com a cabeça e suspirou. "Se... se ela ainda não quiser me ver, você promete me dizer quando vocês vão se mudar?"

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Isso nunca ira ficar dessa maneira. Mas, é claro que precisamos nos preparar para o pior. Você tem a minha palavra, Jacob. Dirija com segurança. Diga oi para o seu pai e Seth." Ou talvez Leah ..

"Ok".

Eu o vi ir embora da nossa garagem e desaparecer no final da estrada. Eu suspirei e olhei para a janela do meu velho quarto. Ainda estava claro, mas eu não vi minha filha pela janela. Ela ainda acordada, no entanto. Voltei para a casa, enquanto minha família ainda estava na sala de estar.

Bella exalou quando me viu e correu para me abraçar. Ela enterrou a cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço e eu beijei seus cabelos. "É ruim, não é? Ela me odeia. Foi o que ela disse que em sua mente, não foi?"

"Shh ... Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Não se preocupe."

Olhei para a minha família e todos eles fizeram uma careta. Eu sabia que eles não poderiam me ajudar com isso. Este era o meu problema com a minha filha.

Renesmee, obviamente, queria passar um tempo sozinha em meu antigo quarto, então eu não disse adeus a ela antes de caminhar de volta para nossa casa com minha esposa. Bella ficou em silêncio e eu só esfreguei a palma da sua mão com o polegar enquanto eu segurava a mão dela. Abri a porta da frente quando de repente minha esposa me empurrou na parede e ela chutou a porta fechada.

Eu não podia sequer perceber o que aconteceu depois, quando ela começou a me beijar apaixonadamente.

"Bella... amor... o que você"

"Shhhh ..." Ela colocou o dedo nos meus lábios e meu corpo inteiro sacudiu com paixão. Seus olhos eram escuros de luxúria e eu tinha certeza de que os meus olhos não eram diferentes.

Ela me beijou novamente, desta vez mais lentamente, mas a paixão dominante já consumia muito de nosso corpo. Ela rasgou minha camisa e eu beijei-a ferozmente.

_Não pense._ _Apenas senta._ Ela disse em sua mente e eu esqueci tudo. Nós nem sequer fomos para o nosso quarto.

Renesmee mal gastou o seu tempo com a gente desde aquela noite. Ela ainda não falou com Bella ou comigo. Eu sabia que isso não era bom, mas eu não poderia começar a falar com ela se ela não conseguisse controlar seus próprios sentimentos. Jacob me ligou três vezes, perguntando como Renesmee estava indo e cada vez que ele ligava, eu lhe dava a mesma resposta. Ela quase não saiu, se ela fez isso foi para caçar ou comer sua comida na cozinha. Ela não falou muito e seu comportamento e começou a preocupar toda a família. Mas, eu sabia melhor. Eu só precisava esperar.

Uma semana após o incidente, eu percebi que minha filha estava calma. Ela ainda estava no meu antigo quarto. Seus pensamentos eram estranhamente... pacíficos. A casa estava em silêncio, porque todos da minha família foram fazer compras hoje. Eu sabia que eles queriam sair da atmosfera tensa. Bella insistiu em ficar comigo, mas eu sabia que ela estava emocionalmente esgotada como os outros. Eu disse-lhe para se juntar ao shopping com a família e ela concordou a contragosto.

Entrei no meu antigo quarto e bati na porta. "Renesmee? Querida?"

_Vá embora._ Ela respondeu-me mentalmente.

Eu quase sorri quando me lembrei de Bella dizendo essas palavras para mim uma vez, depois que ela desmaiou na aula de tipagem sanguínea. Fingi que não ouvi e, lentamente, abri a porta. Minha filha estava sentada na grande janela de vidro. Ela estava de costas para mim e com seu cabelo bronze, dançou com vento, as vezes. Meu coração frio parecia mais quente quando vi isso. Fechei a porta devagar e segui em sua direção. Ela ainda não se virou para me olhar. Eu sentei ao lado dela e olhi para a floresta fora da casa.

_Eu lhe disse para ir embora, papai._ _Você nunca ouve?_

Eu sorri. "Se eu ouvisse todos os conselhos da minha família, você não estaria aqui agora." Isso era verdade. Eu teria desistindo de perseguir Bella e, provavelmente, acabaria em algum lugar em sótão escuro ao redor do México. Estremeci.

Ela revirou os olhos e eu sorri quando vi que seus olhos castanhos não estavam mais tão tristes.

"Por que você está aqui, papai?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Bem, eles me chutaram para fora da viagem de compras, então eu acho que vou ficar aqui com você."

"Ha ha".

Eu sorri e delicadamente acariciei seus cabelos bronze, a réplica exata da cor do meu cabelo. Ela suspirou e chegou mais perto de mim. Ela colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu beijei seus cabelos e inclinei meu queixo até o topo de sua cabeça.

"Sinto muito, papai", ela sussurrou. Sua voz estava trêmula e eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas.

Inclinei-me para longe do meu abraço e intitulei seu queixo para ela olhar para mim. Lágrimas frescas voaram em suas bochechas cor de rosa e meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços quando eu vi isso. Minha memória pulou para quando Bella estava chorando daquele jeito.

"Renesmee, querida... está tudo bem. Por favor, pare de chorar", eu sussurrei, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas suavemente.

Ela ainda soluçando, enxugou os olhos lentamente. "Eu estou... Eu estou apenas confusa, pai. Eu não sei o que pensar ... ou ... ou .. o que fazer ... ou"

"Shhh ..." Eu coloquei sua face em minhas mãos e ela olhou para mim com seus castanhos olhos lacrimejantes. Meu coração morto acelerou. "Ninguém vai culpá-la. Sei que isso é uma coisa séria. Estávamos preocupados porque você nunca falou conosco sobre o que você sentiu. Eu só podia ver o que você está pensando, você sabe que eu posso ler sua mente. Mas você pode jogar truques com a sua mente. "

Ela fungou e balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ela me abraçou novamente e soluçando mais fortemente. Eu não a impedi dessa vez. Eu sabia que ela precisava deixar tudo ir e eu estava apenas sendo um bom pai. Abracei-a atentamente enquanto ela estava chorando, da mesma maneira quando eu segurei Bella durante toda a noite depois que ela estava dizia adeus a alguém.

Fechei os olhos e inclinei minha cabeça para a cabeça da minha filha.

Renesmee adormeceu após a sua quebra e agora ela estava deitada na cama king size, aquela que eu trouxe para a Bella uma vez. Ela a enrolei sob o edredom dourado e fiquei ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos e cantarolando sua canção de ninar. Até que ouvi batidas de porta.

"Entre", eu disse em voz baixa, muito baixa para não acordar a minha filha.

Bella pôs a cabeça na porta e eu sorri quando a vi. Eu já sentia saudades.

"Como ela está?" Bella me perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

O desejo surgiu em mim quando ela fez isso. Eu balancei minha cabeça por alguns instantes. Foco, Edward! Eu suspirei. "Ela está melhor. Ela se sente mal por deixar todo mundo preocupado." Eu sorri e olhei para minha esposa. "Às vezes ela igualzinha a você, amor."

Bella riu nervosamente e caminhou ao redor da cama para se sentar do outro lado. Nossa filha estava dormindo entre nós dois agora. Ela acariciou o cabelo de Renesmee e meu coração sentiu morto se sentiu quente novamente. Elas são minhas garotas especiais e vou protegê-las, não importa o que custar. Eu sabia que o Volturi estavam buscando a oportunidade de nos destruir algum dia, mas estaremos prontos. Eu estarei pronto.

"Obrigado por ficar com ela, Edward. Eu sei que ela precisa de você."

Eu sorri timidamente. "Qualquer coisa para você, amor."

Bella beijou a testa de Renesmee e se levantou da cama. Ela entrou em minha direção e me deu um beijo profundo desejo. Minhas mãos automaticamente começaram a percorrer o corpo dela antes dela me parar.

"Agora não, amor", ela sussurrou para mim e eu estremeci.

Ela sorriu e baixou seu escudo. _Podemos continuar isso em nosso quarto._ _Você quer ver a minha lingerie nova?_

Ela não tinha que me dizer duas vezes.

No dia seguinte, minha filha me surpreendeu quando ela me chamou de sua mente. Eu estava deitado na nossa cama com Bella depois... uhm... de gastar o nosso tempo de qualidade juntos.

_Pai, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas podemos ir caçar hoje?_

Eu, inconscientemente, virei minha cabeça para a direção da porta e Bella sabia imediatamente. Ela envolveu seu corpo com os lençóis. Sua lingerie nova não durou muito tempo na noite passada.

"Quem é?" Ela me perguntou.

Sorri e virei minha cabeça para sua direção. "É nossa filha. Ela quer ir caçar comigo hoje."

Minha esposa franziu as sobrancelhas perfeitas. "Ok ..." Ela disse incerta.

Eu a beijei profundamente antes de Bella se levantar da cama e abrir o armário para tirar algumas roupas. Minha esposa ainda estava lá, parecendo totalmente desejável. Eu me esforcei bastante para não me lançar sobre ela novamente. Depois que eu me senti bastante decente, beijei Bella novamente e ela acariciou o meu cabelo.

_Corra de volta para mim._ Ela disse mentalmente.

Sorri com amor. A beijei novamente e disse em seus lábios, "Sempre".

Saí da casa e encontrei minha filha inclinada em uma árvore, longe o suficiente para Bella não reconhecer o cheiro dela, mas perto o suficiente para a minha capacidade de ler mentes. Menina inteligente.

Ela sorriu quando me viu, mas não chegou a seus olhos. Ela manteve sua mente ocupada, mas eu sabia que ela queria falar comigo. Intuição do pai, eu imaginei.

Eu sorri e então ela se levantou de seu estado anterior. "Vamos, pai," Ela me disse antes de sair correndo. Eu balancei minha cabeça e comecei a correr atrás dela.

Corremos por um tempo, sentindo o vento soprar em nossos rostos. Eu mantive o ritmo com ela e sua mente cuidadosamente monitorizada enquanto corríamos. Ela ainda estava mantendo sua mente ocupada. E, em seguida, paramos na beira do precipício. Reconheci este lugar. Era perto da linha do tratado, uma vez eu peguei Bella e Renesmee aqui, quando ela tecnicamente ainda tinha três anos de idade.

Minha filha sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos, enquanto eu me sentei ao lado dela. "Eu pensei que estávamos fora para a caça" Eu disse, brincando com ela.

Ela riu. "Nós vamos... depois que eu falar com você."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Vá em frente."

Ela suspirou. "É verdade, pai? É verdade o que Jacob disse a mim?"

Apertei os lábios. "Que parte da história que você quer saber se é verdade?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Ótimo!" E então ela olhou para mim. "É verdade que você deixou a Mamãe uma vez?"

Fiquei rígido e Renesmee podia sentir a mudança em meu comportamento.

"Pai?"

Eu relaxei um pouco e suspirei. "Sim, é verdade. Foi depois de uma festa de aniversário de sua mãe. Ela cortou seu dedo e tio Jasper quase a atacou. Eu a salvei com sucesso dele, mas a empurrei para mesa da sala e ela se machucou."

Os olhos da minha filha se arregalaram. "Se machucou?"

Eu sorri severamente. O sentimento de culpa apareceu novamente no meu peito. "Decidi dar-lhe uma vida normal, de modo que eu... a deixei. Morei sozinho por um tempo e depois recebi um telefonema que sua mãe está morta." Eu saltei a parte em que eu tinha ido caçar Victoria. Ela não precisava de saber essa parte da história agora.

Renesmee acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Isso foi quando você foi para a Itália e se encontrou com eles. Os Volturi." Ela estremeceu um pouco quando ela disse o nome. Minha filha ainda tinha uma memória ruim sobre os vampiros italianos.

"Sim. Pedi-lhes para me matar, porque eu não poderia viver sem sua mãe."

Ela voltou sua atenção para a visão do outro lado da falésia. "E na sua ausência, Jacob e mamãe foram ficando perto."

Eu o desejei reprimir o tremor a partir da memória. Mas, eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso agora. Por minha filha. "Sim", respondi lentamente.

"Será a que mamãe amou Jacob?"

Engoli em seco. Por mais que eu quisesse dizer não, eu sabia que não era verdade. Bella amou Jacob também naquela época, embora ela tenha dito que não poderia viver sem mim e me escolheu. "Sim", respondi novamente.

Renesmee fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ela abriu os olhos novamente e colocou o queixo sobre o joelho. "Então, eu sou a segunda melhor?"

"Renesmee Cullen, nunca diga isso!"

Ela riu sombriamente. "O que tenho a dizer, pai? O homem disse que me amava, mas já esteve chupando a cara da minha mãe? Estou muito grata que eu ainda tenha minha sanidade agora."

Eu pisquei várias vezes. Eu nunca esperei por ela dizer isso, mas ela estava certa. Eu poderia entender o que ela estava se sentindo agora. Cada menina sã teria esse tipo de perspectiva.

Ela suspirou. "Eu não odeio minha mãe, pai. Eu só não gostei do que ela fez naquele certo momento. Machucando você. Eu não posso entender por que você ainda a aceitou, pai. Ela estava beijando Jacob atrás das suas costas. Como você pode aguentar? "

Sorri fracamente e acariciei suavemente os cabelos. "Quando eu deixei a tua mãe, eu a deixei sangrando. Jacob foi quem costurou a ferida e mesmo quando uma ferida é curada, você ainda pode ver a marca. Jacob era a marca no meu relacionamento com sua mãe e eu não posso arrancar isso".

Renesmee olhou para mim com uma expressão triste. _Desculpe, pai._ _Eu não sabia que você já passou por tanta coisa._ _Sinto muito._

Eu ri interiormente e beijei sua testa. "Está tudo bem, querida. Eu te perdôo. Mas, por favor, não seja demasiada dura com sua mãe e Jacob. Eles também te amam."

Ela zombou. "Vamos ver sobre isso."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Renesmee!"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu prometo ser legal com eles, mas eu não estou fazendo a promessa de gostar do que eles fizeram. Levará algum tempo."

Eu sorri timidamente e acariciei seu ombro suavemente. "Não se preocupe. Temos tempo."

Ela riu levemente e meu coração morto voltou a ficar quente novamente ao ouvir o som melódico de seu rir.

"Então, quando é que vamos nos mudar?"

Virei a cabeça para ver a vista longe do penhasco. "Em breve. Depois de ter resolvido este problema."

"Já está resolvido," ela insistiu.

"Ren."

"Eu disse que está resolvido, pai. Vou encontrar meu próprio caminho para aceitar isso. Mas, não agora, eu acho."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e minha filha se virou para olhar para mim. Ela segurou minha mão e sorriu. "Você sempre será o homem número um em minha vida, papai."

Sorri muito e beijei sua testa novamente. Acariciei seu rosto. "Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Nossa família vai viver por mais de um século, vendo tudo mudar mais uma vez."

Fiz uma pausa e a olhei profundamente.

"Mas ... você, minha filha. Você vai experimentar mais e eu quero que você saiba que eu estarei lá para você."

Ela sorriu e me abraçou calorosamente. "Obrigado, papai. Eu te amo."

Eu esfreguei suas costas. "Eu também te amo, querida."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA -**_** Eu não sei como SM retratou Renesmee em sua mente, mas sendo filha de Edward e Bella, com certeza, ela tem lado teimoso, inteligente e sabe alguns idiomas.**

**Eu sei ... não foi o melhor capítulo, mas eu acho que é faz sentido com a situação.** **Talvez SM ira continuar a saga deste último capítulo.** **kkkkkkkkkk.** **Brincando.**

**Obrigado novamente pela leitura e, por favor, por favor, por favor deixe o seu comentário:)**

_**N/T –**_** Mas uma vez me surpreendi um pouquinho e esperava mais um capítulo, mas acaba por aqui. "Ren" a autora também me surpreendeu pelo uso "diferente" do apelido.**

**Espero que tenham gostado deixe-nos saber sua opinião com uma review. Beijos... **

**Para os amantes de Jake/Ness em breve teremos uma só deles com lemons hehe **

**Obrigado a Ju Martinhao por ter betado, ainda essa semana reposto os arquivos.  
><strong>


End file.
